Watashi o Nai Wasurete Forget Me Not
by Ischza-Wanwan
Summary: When Eriol left to study abroad, Tomoyo's life changed. She closed her world to every one, even Sakura. Her world revolved around Eriol and the internet where she spends her time chatting with him or making long e-mails for him. Until Touya comes along...
1. Chapter 1: The Separation

**FORGET ME NOT**

**TouyaXTomoyoXEriol**

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic**

_**Chapter One: The Separation**_

**Summary : When Hiiragizawa Eriol, Daidouji Tomoyo's boyfriend, leaves Tomoeda to study at Oxford University, her entire life changed. She closed her world to every one, even to her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. Her world only revolved around Eriol and the internet where they chat and make endless emails for each other (well, at least, Tomoyo does; Eriol isn't that much of a letter writer). But when Kinomoto Touya came and pushed through her barrier shield, more changes occur. And now, she is torn between the love she feels for Eriol who is a million miles away from her and Touya, the guy who made her see that some things change for THE BETTER.**

* * *

><p>Daidouji Tomoyo stared at her boyfriend, totally appalled by the news. Her mouth hung open as she searched for the right words to say. Yes, of course she's happy that he passed the entrance exam to Oxford University with a percentage of 98%. But really, Oxford is on the other side of the world for God's sake! She cleared her throat before saying, "Wow, Eriol. That's... Really something."<p>

Hiiragizawa Eriol's face beamed with pleasure. "I know! Isn't it great!" he exclaimed before lifting her up and twirling her around. Daidouji Sonomi, the president of The Daidouji Toy Company and Tomoyo's okaasan, then, entered the living room. She smiled teasingly at the two love birds.

"Honestly, Eriol-kun," she began. "You've literally swept my daughter off her feet."

Eriol chuckled. "Sorry about that Aunt Sonomi. It's just that I was so happy. I passed Oxford!"

Sonomi tried to hide her alarm by congratulating him. "So, when does the semester start?" she asked as she tried to eye her daughter without anyone noticing.

"In a month," Eriol answered, still smiling.

"And where are you staying?"

"Oh, we have another mansion back in London. They're already making the preparations for me," he said, undeniably oblivious to Tomoyo's silence.

Sonomi nodded and then smiled. "I see. Well then, I'll leave you two for the moment. I am needed at the office so, do continue to celebrate without me. Take care, Eriol-kun and good luck!" she said before leaving.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo once more. "I never thought I'd pass. I'm just so overwhelmed right now."

"Yeah... Me too..." she said, looking paler by the minute.

He finally noticed her lack of feeling. "Hey? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" he asked with a worried frown.

Tomoyo shook her head and tried to smile. "No, of course not," she answered.

"Then, what's wrong, Luv?" he asked, using his endearment for her.

She sighed in defeat. "I... I thought you said you were going to Tokyo University instead? With Syaoran-kun and the others?" she asked almost accusingly.

Eriol's eyes saddened when he noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I was... But, that's because I thought I didn't pass Oxford," then he took her hand and placed it on top of his heart. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. It's just that, it's a dream come true for me."

Tomoyo glared at him and took her hand away from his grasp."Well then! I guess _I_ don't matter after all!" she said before turning away.

He sighed. "Tomoyo... Please, try to understand," he began but something in the way Tomoyo's eyes flashed when he said those words made him halt.

"Oh, yes... I completely understand, Eriol," she said and Eriol knew he was in for it. He felt beads of sweat drop from his head to his face. "Oxford is your DREAM. As a little kid, you've dreamed of studying there. Even BEFORE you met ME, it had always been your DREAM. Yes... I understand... I understand that Oxford will always be more important than ME!" she yelled before bursting into tears.

She sobbed uncontrollably and Eriol immediately drew her near him but she pushed him away. "Oh, go to hell!" she shrieked.

"Tomoyo," he said in a gentle, soothing voice. "I know you're disappointed by all this, but-"

"Disappointed?" Tomoyo asked, sounding like an insane person. "DISAPPOINTED? I'm DEVASTATED! BEYOND REASON!"

The maids upon hearing the commotion rushed to the living room to see what had happened. They panicked as they saw their young mistress in total frenzy for the very first time. "Tomoyo-sama!" they all exclaimed and approached her.

Tomoyo panted heavily and pointed a shaking finger (ala-anime) at Eriol. "Get... him out... of my sight!" she said, gritting her teeth.

Eriol didn't complain and walked calmly to the door. "Call me when you're ready to talk," he said without looking back.

"I WILL NEVER, EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" she yelled back at him.

When he left, Tomoyo instantaneously (and dramatically) fell to the floor. "Tomoyo-sama!" the maids exclaimed again and one of them tried to help her up but she slapped the hand away and instead, commanded her to ring Kinomoto Sakura, her best friend. The maid came back a few seconds later with the phone and Tomoyo grabbed it hastily. "Sakura," she whimpered pathetically.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura's voice sounded worried. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Are you okay?"

She heard Tomoyo sob and then she heard her say, "No! I'm not alright! I'm miserable!"

Sakura asked her what happened but Tomoyo told her to come immediately. "Please, Sakura... I know you're busy but, please... If I stay alone, I think I might do something desperate!"

Sakura told her to wait for her and not to do anything crazy. In fifteen minutes, Sakura entered the living room. She rushed to her best friend with a distraught face. Tomoyo was there, a big heap on the floor.

Meanwhile...

"Okairinasai! Eriol-kun!" Nakuru Akizuki greeted her cousin. Eriol didn't answer and just went straight to the direction of his study. Nakuru's sweat dropped comically. "A-re?"

Eriol sat on his favorite chair in front of the fire and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed as he thought of the fit Tomoyo threw a while back. He's never seen her look so betrayed and outraged before. But he couldn't just let Oxford go! That would be completely insane! But, I love Tomoyo... More than anything, he thought. Eriol continued to stare at the fire, his heart torn in two.

Nakuru knocked and Eriol gave her permission to enter. She walked over to the couch and sat looking curiously at her cousin. "Nee, Eriol-kun... What happened? You seemed ecstatic before you left for Tomoyo-chan's," she said.

Eriol glanced at her then quickly looked away. "Well, she was very astonished," he said.

"Who wouldn't be?"

He sighed again. "She thought I was going to Tokyo University."

Nakuru's brow rose with amusement. "That's a no, right?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah. I'm not. And she almost bit my head off."

Nakuru laughed. "Wow. I never knew she could actually get mad over anything," she said with a grin.

Eriol snorted. "She IS human after all. Of course, she also gets upset every once in a while."

His cousin crossed her legs. "So... What are ya gonna do, now?" she asked.

Eriol stood up and turned away. "Nothing," he murmured.

"You seriously think that's a good idea, Eriol-kun?"

He nodded again. "Hell, yeah."

Nakuru looked pensively at him and then after a few seconds, said, "Hmmm... Then, I sure hope you know what you're doing. But, I just wanna remind you that it IS Daidouji Tomoyo, THE greatest love of YOUR life, we are talking about," she grinned at him before he left the room.

As he shut the door behind him, he whispered to himself, "There's absolutely no need to remind me, Nakuru-san."

Back at the Daidouji Estate...

Tomoyo had just finished recapitulating the recent events of that afternoon to her best friend. Sakura stroked her hair comfortingly and nodded in complete understanding. "I don't believe it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I'm losing to some god-forsaken school!" and she continued to sob furiously.

"I understand how you feel, Tomoyo-chan. But, truth be told, I don't think there's any particular reason why Eriol-kun shouldn't go to Oxford," Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo looked incredulously at her. "So, you're saying that _I_ am not reason enough?"

Sakura felt her beads of sweat falling. "N-no... That's not what I meant."

"Well then explain it more clearly!" Tomoyo said sounding rather annoyed.

Sakura sighed. "Look, Tomoyo-chan. If Eriol-kun asked you to refuse to become the O.I.C of Aunt Sonomi's company, would you do it just because he doesn't want you to?" she asked.

Tomoyo nodded to her complete and utter dismay. "Yes..."

This is harder than I thought, Sakura almost said it aloud. "Okay? Uhm... Tomoyo, how about hanging out with me and Syaoran?" she asked and to her relief, Tomoyo obliged. They went upstairs and helped her change and fix herself.

A few minutes later, they were off to a disco on a limousine. They were supposed to meet Li Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend, at a disco called Jade. They arrived shortly and Syaoran opened the door for the ladies. He offered his arms and they took it without comments. Sakura already sent a message to Syaoran earlier about what happened so he didn't have to ask. Tomoyo wanted to let loose and she was immediately asked by a handsome guy to dance. Sakura and Syaoran didn't actually approve of it but, Tomoyo was too quick. The two of them just sat in a corner watching the heiress move. About ten minutes later, Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, God! Where did she run off to?" Sakura asked, standing up.

Syaoran looked around and then finally found her. He gaped and said, "That doesn't look too good." Sakura followed the direction of his gaze and she gasped. "Oh, dear... She's not allowed to do that." Tomoyo was there, drinking champagne from a bottle she was offered by the guy whom she danced with.

Tomoyo whooped crazily and flung her arms in the air, bottle on hand, "Cheers to my boyfriend who's an idiot for passing Oxford!" she laughed heartily one moment and then the next, she was crying hysterically. The guy pulled her in an embrace.

"I love him! I love him so much!" Tomoyo wailed.

The guy shushed her. "It's okay, it's okay. He's a moron," he said.

"I love Eriol so much!" she cried out.

"Come on," he smiled down at her. "I'll take you to my place. I'll never leave you over some goddamn school."

Someone, then, tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see who it was. "Get your hands off my girl," the guy who turned out to be Eriol said. He punched the guy square on the face. Tomoyo was out of her wits so she lost her balance but Eriol caught her just in time.

When Tomoyo looked up and saw his face, she smiled and cried at the same time. "Eriol," she murmured.

"Oh, baby," he whispered and then he kissed her. Every one clapped while the other guy stared at them in disbelief.

Sakura smiled at the touching scene, her eyes suddenly watery. "You told him?" she asked Syaoran.

He smiled in answer. "Well, he'd have to be the biggest loser if he didn't show up."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe you're actually getting all the credit for this," she joked as they approached the other couple, smiles on their faces.

Syaoran took them home in a jiffy. Eriol took Tomoyo to her room with perfect ease. He thought she was asleep so he was a bit surprised when he found her staring at him. "Hey," he smiled at her. "You're safe home."

"Thanks," she whispered, looking embarrassed.

Eriol took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never turning away from her steady gaze. "Do you still love me? Even if I'm an idiot for passing Oxford?" he asked teasingly.

Tomoyo blushed but giggled anyway. "Yeah... Sorry... For calling you an idiot back there."

He shook her head and smiled, "You were right, you know."

"I was?" Tomoyo looked confused.

He just continued to smile. "Listen," he began. "I decided I won't go to Oxford after all."

"What? Why?"

Eriol rolled his eyes, jokingly. "Because of you, silly girl. Now, get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning." He kissed her good night before leaving with a smile on his lips.

The next day...

"Ack!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "My head..." She looked at the time and saw that it was already noon. Her head felt fuzzy and it hurt real bad. She carefully sat up and pushed the button of the intercom. "I need a glass of water and an aspirin. Thank you," she said in her normally polite tone. She lay back again and closed her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened. Something about Eriol... Oxford... Stupid idiot... Sakura... Disco... A guy... Champagne... Eriol... Eriol...

"Eriol!" she gasped as she remembered what he said the night before. He had told her that he wouldn't go to Oxford anymore. "Because of me..." she whispered. She should've felt happy but instead, she felt terrible. She felt selfish... And immature. The door opened but she didn't look to see who it was. "Just leave it on the table," she said softly.

"Okay," a male voice... Eriol's voice.

"E-eriol!" she said with total surprise.

He smiled at her. "What do you say I take you out for breakfast? Well, lunch actually."

Her mouth hung open and then she closed it. "A-anou... Eriol, I'm... Sorry," she whispered.

"Whatever for?" he asked with confusion.

"For being selfish and immature and pigheaded and-"

"Woah... Hold it," Eriol interrupted. He stroked her cheek and said, "You don't have to apologize for anything. I should've been more sensitive about your feelings and talked about it with you first." Tomoyo started crying again and Eriol pulled her towards him and held her. "What's wrong now, my love? I thought you'd be happy now that I'll be staying here? I thought you didn't want me to go?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I don't. But, Eriol... You have to," she said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have to if I don't want to."

She looked at him with determination. "I don't want to be the reason why you're not going to Oxford, Eriol. I'd feel so selfish and immature and sick of myself! Please... Do as you wish. I can't bear to see you regret this when the time comes," she said with more feeling.

Eriol smiled at her, totally amused by the situation. "You know, Tomoyo... You're fast turning into a drama queen," he said teasingly.

Tomoyo scowled at him. "Eriol! I'm serious!" she finally caught his attention. Then her eyes softened. "This is your dream... Right?"

Eriol scratched his head. "Yes... But-"

"No buts," Tomoyo took his hands and caressed them lovingly. "You'll go to Oxford. And fulfil your dreams."

Eriol stared at his girlfriend trying to comprehend what's going on in her head. Finally, he understood. He smiled affectionately at her and said, "You're one of my dreams too, Tomoyo," and then he kissed her with more love than ever before. When they broke the kiss, he smiled again. "And I'll be back to fulfil my dream of being with you. After college," he finished. Tomoyo smiled back and they, once more, shared another mind-blowing kiss.

Tomoyo had less than a month to spend with Eriol before he goes to London. They took lots of photos and videos of their happy times together. Every day, they did fun things and went to interesting places. On Eriol's last week, a party was held at the Hiiragizawa Manor (arranged by Nakuru and Sakura) and all their friends (obviously the whole Card Captor Sakura cast) were invited and they all had a blast.

On Eriol's last day,they just spent their time quietly, walking together hand in hand in the streets of Tomoeda. When night fell, they stopped on Penguin Park and sat on one of the benches. Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder, trying to memorize Eriol's scent. He had the kind of smell most rich men have on them. It filled her senses and she buried her face even more. They didn't talk much during that last day. They just enjoyed the silence, not thinking of their future separation. Eriol slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Tomoyo smiled. A few passers-by grinned at the beautiful couple in sight. Tomoyo sighed and Eriol smiled down at her. Finally, he broke the silence by asking, "You alright?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Hmmm..." Eriol decided to tease her and said, "You're thinking about tomorrow, aren't you, my dear?"

Tomoyo sighed, yet, again. He took it as an affirmative and stroked her hair. "Do you want me to stay? I will if you ask me too," he said, seriously.

"NO!"

Eriol chuckled. "Okay, okay..." then he gave her another warm look. "I'll be back for sure. And you know I'll be here on holidays."

Tomoyo nodded. "I know..."

Silence again. A few moments later, "What'll happen to us now?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol looked at her first with a confused sort of look and then his eyes turned gentle with understanding. "We'll continue loving each other despite of the distance," he said with a confidence he, himself, never knew he had before.

Tomoyo stared at him with questioning eyes. "You really mean that?"

Eriol took her hand in his and stared deep into her eyes. "You know I do," he paused for a little while and then continued, "In fact, I won't even date anyone while I'm away from you. I love you that much."

Her eyes widened, her heart touched by his words. She couldn't help it. She couldn't fight the tears anymore. "I love you so much, Eriol! How am I supposed to live without you here?" she cried and he pulled her for a tight embrace as he kissed her face and her hair.

"I know how you feel... But, for sure, no matter how far I am away from you, my heart will forever belong to you," he whispered before kissing her fully on the lips. He tasted her tears through the kiss and he only deepened it even more. Once they stopped, he made her look him in the eye. "You're the only one I want."

Tomoyo nodded and wiped away her tears with one hand. "I promise that I won't date, either. I'm yours and only yours, Eriol," she said.

"Good," he smiled slyly at her. "Because," he put his hand inside his pocket and then took out a small box. "Because, I have a gift for you." He opened it and revealed a beautiful charm bracelet.

Tomoyo gasped and said, "You're crazy, Eriol! I almost thought that you were gonna propose to me!"

Eriol laughed. "No, not yet... I need to prove myself to Aunt Sonomi first. I can't have her thinking that I just rely on my family's fortune. I need to be stable on my own," he said as he helped Tomoyo put it on.

"I can tell that this costs a fortune," Tomoyo said as she inspected the gift.

"Only the best for my dear girl," he fingered the bracelet and smiled in satisfaction. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Well, it IS beautiful after all," Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"It's a family heirloom, actually," Eriol confessed.

"What?" she immediately tried to take it off but Eriol stopped her.

"Don't... It was my mother's when she was still alive. It's sort of my favorite. So I gave it to you. Because, you're my most beloved person now," he said and fastened the bracelet on her wrist again.

"Gee, Eriol. I hope I'm not intruding into anyone's property," Tomoyo said shyly.

Eriol smiled at her. "It's my gift to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat and she blushed furiously. Eriol chuckled. Then his eyes turned serious. "Someday, I'll propose to you. For sure," he said.

She nodded. "I'll be waiting for that day, then."

Eriol's wrist watch suddenly glowed and an alarm was heard. He sighed. "It's ten o'clock sharp. Time to take you home, Tomoyo," he said and then stood up.

Tomoyo nodded and stood up as well. He took her hand and they started walking to the bus stop. They only waited a short while and the bus came. A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the gate of the estate. Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "You wanna come in?"

Eriol shook his head. "I have an early flight tomorrow, Tomoyo. I can't stay long."

Tomoyo nodded. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll see you to the airport-"

"No, Tomoyo," Eriol interrupted, his expression unreadable.

"But, why? It's a long time before thanksgiving. I won't be able to see you for so long," Tomoyo wanted to cry again.

"It'll be harder to leave. If I see you there, I know I won't be able to leave," he explained and Tomoyo saw that he, too, had been having a difficult time ever since he decided to go to London.

Tomoyo finally nodded as she understood. "Okay. I get it. I won't see you off."

Eriol smiled down at her. "I'll be here on thanksgiving. That's only a few months from now."

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I... guess I'd better go." He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and then finally her lips. He chuckled after that. "I wonder if I'll be able to live without kissing you for a few months."

Tomoyo slapped his arm playfully and then smirked. "Don't you dare kiss other girls. Or guys," she said.

"Oh please... You know I hate girls. I can never resist men with muscles and pouty lips," he laughed as Tomoyo slapped him some more.

After the laughter and teasing, Eriol turned serious again. "I promise you, Tomoyo. No one else. Only you," he said.

"I trust you. And I won't dare look at anyone else either," she replied with determination.

Eriol smiled and hugged her for the last time. "Farewell, Tomoyo. I love you," and he turned to leave.

Tomoyo stared after him as he walked away in the night. "I love you..." she whispered, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>From the Author<strong> : Done with the first chapter! Yay! Yay! Yay! So... How was it? I'd love to read your reviews. Leave me some okay? I've done so much editing on this and I finally got to this outcome. Watch out for the next chapter of this fiction I was so inspired to do. Sashiburida nee! (It's been a while!)

**Vocabulary words :**

1. Okaasan - mother

2. -kun - is usually added to boys' names (-chan - for girls, -san as a sign of respect)

3. -sama - added as a sign of respect (used usually by servants of the sort)

4. Okairinasai - used to welcome someone home; combined with "Tadaima" which means "I'm home".

5. A-re - an expression which implies surprise or confusion

6. Nee - "hey"/"eh"/"right"; depends on the situation


	2. Chapter 2: A Depressing Start

**FORGET ME NOT**

**TouyaXTomoyo**

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic**

_**Chapter Two : A Depressing Start**_

**Summary : When Hiiragizawa Eriol, Daidouji Tomoyo's boyfriend, leaves Tomoeda to study at Oxford University, her entire life changed. She closed her world to every one, even to her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. Her world only revolved around Eriol and the internet where they chat and make endless emails for each other (well, at least, Tomoyo does; Eriol isn't that much of a letter writer). But when Kinomoto Touya came and pushed through her barrier shield, more changes occur. And now, she is torn between the love she feels for Eriol who is a million miles away from her and Touya, the guy who made her see that some things change for THE BETTER.**

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura called out to her spaced out friend who continued to stare at nothing. She started waving her hand in front of her face. "Nee... Tomoyo-chan," she said again. This time, Tomoyo looked at her, a questioning look on her face.<p>

"Hai?"

Sakura sighed. "Anou nee, Tomoyo-chan... Homeroom is over," she reported. Tomoyo showed no particular surprise at all. In fact, it had been expressionless. TOO EXPRESSIONLESS. Sakura shivered inwardly.

"Oh," Tomoyo finally blurted out.

On their walk home, Sakura got to convince Tomoyo into stopping over their house for some tea. Tomoyo had been reluctant but accepted her best friend's invitation anyway. When they got there, Touya had been in the living room, watching TV. He's a junior on Tokyo University now. He looked at the girls and then to Sakura, "There's food in the fridge."

Sakura asked Tomoyo to sit down and she obeyed silently as Sakura left for the goodies. Tomoyo tried to smile at Touya and he smiled back. "Sorry for intruding," she said politely.

Touya shook his head. "You're always welcome here, Daidouji-san."

"Arigato, Kinomoto-kun."

When Sakura showed up, they started to eat. Although Sakura made conversations, Tomoyo said little. Her sentences were very brief and her voice seemed distant. It was very disturbing and strange that Touya noticed it as well. When Tomoyo left, Touya gave Sakura a confused look. "Was Daidouji-san that dull before?" he asked.

Sakura sighed. "You noticed, huh?" she said with a troubled face.

Touya scratched his head. "What happened?"

She looked at him for a few seconds and then narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Since when did YOU become so interested?"

His sweat dropped and he blushed furiously. "I-I... I just find it strange that's all," he said. "And besides, it doesn't suit her."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You're quite right about that."

"So," Touya continued. "What's up with her?"

Sakura shrugged to herself and finally told him about Eriol. "I see," Touya said. "So that's why I never saw him at the university."

"I don't really blame Eriol if he wanted to study in Oxford but really, is that more important than Tomoyo?" Sakura said angrily.

Her brother shrugged. "So, they're over?"

She shook her head. Touya gaped at her. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"I know! And they actually promised each other not to date anyone! It's like they're married!"

Touya didn't answer to that. He continued to watch TV. "I just hope this doesn't end badly," Sakura said with another sigh.

Touya shrugged again. "Well," he then, stood up. "A lot of things can happen you know." He started upstairs. "Gotta study. I'll see you later, Kaijuu," he waved and before Sakura could retort something smart.

The next morning...

"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted every one as she entered the classroom. She rushed to Tomoyo and decided to tell her the events of the morning. "Tomoyo, guess what? Syaoran picked me up from our house this morning. I was delighted since I thought he'd be busy now but there he was waiting outside. Oniichan was furious!" her joy died down when she saw Tomoyo trying to hide the frown her face began to show. "G-gomen nee, Tomoyo-chan. I wasn't thinking."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm happy to hear that," she said.

At lunch, Tomoyo still kept quiet most of the time. Chiharu and Rika tried to be livelier than usual and Sakura did her best to be more tactful around her while Naoko chose to tell her scariest tales (to Sakura's horror) but Tomoyo never even seemed to listen. They didn't comment or anything but, truth be told, Tomoyo's act is getting a bit old. Of course they understand what Tomoyo is probably going through but really... It's not the end of the world. They just tried to hide their annoyance by dropping their acts as well as acting more normal.

"Attention, Seijou High Students!" A voice from the school intercom interrupted every one. All ears were ready and he continued, "The Homecoming Dance is to be held on Saturday. We encourage all students to attend the said event." Chattering amongst students immediately occurred throughout the campus.

"Oooohh... What to wear, what to wear?" Chiharu asked excitedly.

"How about shopping after school?" Naoko proposed with a smile.

Every one, except Tomoyo, agreed. "I... uh... need to go home right after school," she said dumbly.

"Hoe? Doshite? Come on Tomoyo-chan. Let's all go together," Sakura pleaded.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I have to finish an e-mail I'm writing for Eriol," she explained.

"You can finish it after shopping," Rika suggested.

"I know," Tomoyo said, a tad impatient. "But, I wanna do it RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL."

Chiharu scowled at her. "Oh, grow up, Tomoyo! The world does NOT revolve around Eriol-kun!"

Tomoyo glared back, her face beet red. "Well, MY WORLD does!"

"My god! She's getting all worked up for nothing!"

"Eriol is NOT nothing!"

The two girls quarrelled some more until finally, the other three girls dragged them away from each other. Naoko and Rika grabbed Chiharu's arm while Sakura tried to calm Tomoyo down. "Hey, hey! Stop it already!" Naoko said.

Chiharu and Tomoyo didn't speak to each other the rest of the day. Tomoyo went home with Sakura tailing her. She sighed.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry for what Chiharu-chan said," Sakura apologized.

"She should be the one to apolologize. Not you."

"I know. But, for the meantime, I'll say sorry for her."

"I can't believe she said that!" Tomoyo said getting angry again.

"Demo, Tomoyo-chan... I think she's right," and then Tomoyo stopped walking. "I mean, come on. You guys aren't married. What's with the "no-dating" thing?"

"It's none of your business," Tomoyo said quietly.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura took Tomoyo's hand. "We care about you. And we want to help you get through all this. Eriol-kun is not the last man in the world, you know."

Tomoyo jerked her hand away from Sakura's. Sakura stared at her, in shock. "You're seriously telling me this now,

Sakura-chan? I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am your best friend! That's why I'm telling you to have fun!" Sakura explained, almost to the verge of tears.

"YOU of all people should know how much Eriol matters to me. I can't have fun without him. I can't date anyone else but HIM. He may not be the last man in the world but HE is the only man in the world for ME!" she yelled.

Sakura looked so horrified of what she's hearing. "I know. Of course, I know..." she paused to breathe and then continued, "But, don't your friends matter anymore? Don't I matter anymore?" Tomoyo felt a shiver run down her spine. Sakura's tears continued to flow from her eyes. "I guess not..." and then she turned to leave.

Tomoyo stared after her helplessly. "Gomen... Sakura-chan..."

At the Homecoming Dance, Tomoyo didn't even bother to show up, to the disappointment of her friends. Chiharu tried to act as if she didn't care but, deep inside, her heart ached for her friend. This was their first real fight. And both were too stubborn.

Weeks passed. Tomoyo evaded them during breaks and when they run into her at the corridors, Tomoyo would look as if she didn't see them. Tomoyo ate alone at the cafeteria during lunch breaks and never talked to anybody. She felt very lonely but she didn't really want to be with anyone at the moment. Some boys would approach her table and offer to sit with her but she doesn't even seem to hear them. She's stuck in her own world, built with walls no one would be able to climb. Her body was there, but her heart and sould wandered aimlessly towards Eriol.

At home, she'd spend her time in her room, busy chatting with Eriol on Facebook or writing very detailed e-mails for him. Her grades began to drop and her mother's more worried now, more than ever. Not only had Tomoyo neglected her studies; she'd also neglected her health. The maids reported to her the night before that their young mistress would barely touch her food and they would wake up in the middle of the night to hear her loud whimpers and groans of pain. She also heard that she hadn't been seen hanging out with her friends during weekends and that during weekdays, she'd come straight home and lock herself up in her bedroom.

Daidouji Sonomi couldn't take it anymore. She knocked on her daughter's door and then peeked inside. Tomoyo was there, lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I'm busy," Tomoyo mumbled like a zombie.

Her mother sighed. "You look terrible Tomoyo-chan," she said and sat at the foot of Tomoyo's couch.

"Oh? I'll take your word for it then, Okaasama," Tomoyo said unfeelingly.

"Nee, Tomoyo-chan... Go to the mall or something. It's a Saturday. It's not normal for a girl your age to just sit here all day."

"Like I said, I'm busy," Tomoyo repeated.

"With what? Trying to figure out whether the color of the ceiling is white or light black?" her mother tried not to sound too annoyed with her daughter.

"NO... Being MISERABLE," the daughter answered.

Sonomi stood up. "I'm calling Sakura-chan."

"She won't come."

Sonomi rolled her eyes. "Sakura always comes here. I don't understand why I haven't seen her for ages."

"Well, you were away," Tomoyo mumbled.

Sonomi sighed. "Like I said, she'll come for sure."

"Not now, she won't."

"And why not?" Sonomi asked, losing patience.

"Well, we're not exactly on speaking terms."

Sonomi stared at her in shock. "What? Alright Missy... That's it... You are going out today. Even if it means I'd have to drag you out myself." She gave Tomoyo a look and then shook her head. "Not looking like that anyway."

She took out a dress from Tomoyo's wardrobe and helped Tomoyo put it on without help from Tomoyo, herself. Sonomi was horrified to see how much weight her daughter had lost. After dressing her up and fixing her hair, the two of them went out to the car and set off for their mother-daughter date. Sonomi first took her to a fastfood chain for a change and ordered everything Tomoyo might like. Tomoyo ate but Sonomi could tell that she doesn't even taste the food at all. Yes, she's chewing and swallowing but she did it like a robot (as if robots eat). Next, she took her to the movie theater and proposed a chick-flick but Tomoyo chose a horror flick instead. Tomoyo watched it without the slightest scream. Sonomi shrieked the whole time. Guess she wasn't really watching the movie after all, Sonomi thought dejectedly.

After the movie, Sonomi sighed as she tried to compose herself. "That was terrifying!

Tomoyo shrugged. "Really? I didn't notice."

Her mother's sweat dropped. "Anou nee..."

"Daidouji-san?" a voice was heard from behind them. The two of them turned around and they saw a tall guy with brown hair and another tall guy with gray hair.

"Oh... Kinomoto-kun... Tsukishiro-kun..." she greeted them, stone-faced.

Touya felt his sweat drop. "S-so... How are you?" he asked. Yukito continued to smile despite being confused of Tomoyo's change of attitude.

"I'm... okay," she answered with another shrug.

"I see..." Touya smiled warmly at his sister's best friend (he didn't know about the fight).

"Ehem!" Sonomi interrupted.

Tomoyo remembered that her mother was present and said, "Oh, right. Kinomoto-kun, Tsukishiro-kun, meet my mother."

Sonomi gave them her most sincere smile. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Daidouji Sonomi. Thank you for being friends with my Tomoyo," she bowed corteously.

"No, no! It's our pleasure," Yukito said, getting embarrassed.

"Actually, Daidouji-san had always been on the look-out for my sister ever since elementary. I should be the one to thank you for raising such a wonderful person," Touya said sincerely.

"I'm glad you think so!" Sonomi said happily. "Why don't the two of you come to our house for tea next time? Tomoyo sure could use some company every now and again."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude," Touya said getting shy.

"Oh, don't be shy Kinomoto-kun. What do you say, Tsukishiro-kun?"

Yukito nodded. "I'd love to."

"Next Saturday will be nice. Until then, Kinomoto-kun, Tsukishiro-kun," and she led Tomoyo to the escalator.

When they were out of sight, Yukito gave Touya a questioning look. "Daidouji-san looks... awful," he said. Touya couldn't agree more. He's never seen anyone that miserable before. It worried him.

On their way back to the estate...

"What's his first name?" Sonomi asked, still interested.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked. She had not been listening to my babbles, Sonomi thought with slight annoyance.

"Ki-no-mo-to-kun," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh... It's Touya-kun," Tomoyo answered.

"And the other guy?"

"That's Yukito-san."

Sonomi nodded. "They're both extremely good-looking," she said.

"I didn't know you had a thing for guys about thirty-five years your junior..."

Sonomi gave her a death glare. "I do NOT have a thing for guys thirty-five years my junior AND I am only forty-eight! Not fifty-six!"

Tomoyo shrugged. "'Kay..."

Her mother shrugged. "Really, Tomoyo... Don't you find them interesting at all?"

"Okaasama, Kinomoto-kun is Sakura's brother," Tomoyo stated.

"So?"

"It's awkward. And besides, I promised Eriol."

"Oh! Just forget that stupid promise and have fun!"

"You sound like Sakura and the others..."

"Well, they're right."

"You honestly think that it would be fair to Eriol if I date other guys?" she asked, eyes flashing.

"I just think that you should have some fun!"

"How can I have fun without Eriol?"

"By not closing your world to him and only him!"

"You act like it's a bad thing!"

"Yes, because it IS bad! Look at you!" Sonomi gestured to her. "You look terrible! Can you imagine what Eriol would say if he saw you now?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" she said and turned away.

"So that you'll have more time to be miserable? The world doesn't revolve around him!"

Tomoyo glared back at her mother. "You're one to talk..."

"I am your MOTHER," Sonomi glared back.

"Maybe that's why Otosan left. He couldn't stand your nagging!"

Tomoyo hit a spot. Sonomi's eyes widened and then it narrowed again. "You have no right to speak to me this way, Daidouji Tomoyo. And for youe information, your father wanted to come back. But he died on his way here..." The car stopped in front of the manor. She opened the door herself and stepped out. "Don't talk as if you knew what happened Tomoyo. You don't understand anything."

Sonomi started to walk away but Tomoyo caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Sonomi was surprised and she looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry," Tomoyo said softly. "I seem to have got the talent to hurt every one... Even those closest to me."

Sonomi gave her a small smile. "I know you're lonely. Ever since Eriol left, you've done nothing but mope all day long. And I can't do anything about it. But please, just let me try to fill up a part of your heart. Aren't you lonely by yourself?"

Tomoyo didn't answer. "Just try and do my advice for a little bit. Have fun," and she walked upstairs to her room.

When Touya got home, he immediately knocked on Sakura's room. "Hai?" Sakura asked from her desk.

"It's Touya. May I come in?"

Sakura stared at the door for a moment and then finally walked towards it. She opened the door for him and he walked in. Sakura proceeded to her desk and she sat on her chair looking expectantly at Touya. "So, what is it?" she asked. Touya looked sort of nervous and Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Okay, Oniichan... What have you done?"

Touya scowled at her. "I haven't done anything. I just... Well... Don't think of anything silly but... may I... anou... have Daidouji-san's number?" he finally asked after much stammering.

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Hoe?"

Touya sighed. "Just give me the dang number and I'll leave you alone."

Sakura shrugged and then took her celphone from her pocket. When she found it, she handed the phone to him. Did the world just lost it? she thought to herself when Touya was finished.

He smiled at her and said, "Arigato, Sakura." And he turned to leave.

Sakura stared after him. Her face turned comical as she asked herself, "Is it me or does he have the hots for Tomoyo-chan?"

In the living room...

"You got it?" Yukito asked curiously.

Touya nodded. "You want it?" he asked.

Yukito chuckled. "I sort of have my eye on someone else," he said.

Touya made a sort of weird look (his usual stare when he's suspicious). "Oh?"

"Sasaki Rika's cute," he gave a mysterious smile.

"Ehh... She's a pretty good cook too," Touya said almost teasingly.

Yukito laughed. "You got me..."

Touya shook his head but a smile played on his face. "I knew that had to be the reason."

"No, actually, she's really a nice girl. I heard she and Terada broke up," Yukito informed.

"I didn't know you gossiped," Touya gave him another look.

"Oh, give me a break Touya. I just happened to run into her the other day. We had a cup of tea at the mall so we talked," he explained.

"Fine, fine. Now, what do I do?" Touya asked, staring at his celphone.

"Call her or something," Yuki suggested.

"What do I tell her?"

"Ask her out or something..."

"She won't go out with anyone," Sakura said as she walked down the staircase.

"Why not?" Yuki asked her.

"I already told you, Oniichan. She won't even hang out with us girls anymore. What makes you think she'll go out with you?" she asked a-matter-of-factly.

Touya gave her his famous look. "Wherever did you get your meanness from, Kaijuu?" he asked.

Sakura winked at him. "From you of course," she said before going to the kitchen.

They then heard the front door open. "Tadaima!" their father, Fujitaka called out from the door.

"Okairi," they all said.

Three days later...

Tomoyo sat in front of her laptop and checked if Eriol was online on Facebook. Of course, he isn't, she thought to herself. Eriol had a big test to prepare for. She pushed the unavailable button on her chatbox to avoid unnecessary conversations. She opened another tab and signed in on Yahoo! Mail to make another long e-mail for Eriol.

Dear Eriol,

how do you think you did on your test? I hope you have good results. I'm doing just fine here. I was thinking of joining the choir again this semester. What do you think of that? I wonder if the new pianist is half as good as you've been. Oh, did I mention in my last e-mail that Okaasan and I went to the mall last Saturday? We watched a horror flick and she screamed like mad. It was actually very amusing. I don't easily get scared (you already know that though, right?) so I didn't scream at all. Okaasan says I lost weight. I guess it's true since most of my clothes feel as if they'll fall off anytime. Maybe because lately, I haven't been eating much. I dunno but, I just don't have the appetite. Maybe I should take some food supplements or something. I haven't slept a lot as well. The maids refuse to give me pills when I ask for it.

Eriol, I miss you so much. I wish you were here... I feel so alone. I haven't spoken to Sakura and the others for a month now. It sucks being alone all the time but all I do is repel people. I don't get it. What's the matter with me? Is this my fault? I wish the semester could end right now so that you can come home. I don't know how I'd be able to survive without you. I know I'm the one who told you to pursue your dream but it's so much harder than I thought. Not seeing you... Not hugging you or kissing you... It's driving me nuts. Okaasan and the others tell me to have fun but I don't really know how. I forgot who I was before I met you. It's like you became my life. I need you. I do admit it. But please don't come home no matter what I say. I just wanna tell you how I feel. Don't feel guilty or anything. I'm so sorry for being selfish.

I love you so much.

Yours forever,

Tomoyo

Her celphone bleeped and she looked to see who it was. The number didn't register so she opened the message. It was Touya:

Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san. Ogenki desuka? I was wondering if you'd like to come and see my band play on Friday night. The band plays in the new cafe at the mall. The cafe's called Cat's Eye. I'll reserve a table for you if you want to come. Just reply when you see this message. I'll be waiting for your answer. - Kinomoto Touya

She stared at her phone and read the message again. Touya's inviting her to see a band? Tomoyo isn't really that much of a band person. She liked ballads and classics but never the metallic rock types. She stared at the laptop's screen again and then back at her celphone.

She typed her reply:

Okay... What time?

The reason why she accepted, she doesn't know. But, why the hell not? Her mother wanted her to have fun. And who knows? This just might be the thing to keep her mind off of Eriol even for a little while. Touya replied a couple of minutes later saying that the band starts playing at seven. It's opening night so the place might be packed, he says. Tomoyo put the celphone down and returned to her laptop. For some reason, she actually felt excited for Friday night. Tomoyo pointed the mouse pointer and clicked the discard button.

**From the Author:** Konnichiwa, minna! Here's the second chapter. I'd like to hear what you thought of it so please review it as well.. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I have a few ideas on what'll happen on the next chapter so just you wait and see what happens on the next chapter of this fanfic I entitled as "Forget Me Not".

***Trivia***

_Maaya Sakamoto_ (a J-pop singer) is the voice behind Tomoyo of Tsubasa Chronicle while _Junko Iwao_ is the voice of Tomoyo Daidouji from Card Captor Sakura. Junko Iwao sang the theme song of Ayashi no Ceres "Scarlet" and is cast as Ceres, herself. I never knew until I accidentally saw it on ! Junko Iwao sounded so different in the two animes! But it's really her.. *sighs* =_= avid fan


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**FORGET ME NOT**

**TouyaXTomoyo**

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic**

_**Chapter Three : Complications**_

**Summary : When Hiiragizawa Eriol, Daidouji Tomoyo's boyfriend, leaves Tomoeda to study at Oxford University, her entire life changed. She closed her world to every one, even to her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. Her world only revolved around Eriol and the internet where they chat and make endless emails for each other (well, at least, Tomoyo does; Eriol isn't that much of a letter writer). But when Kinomoto Touya came and pushed through her barrier shield, more changes occur. And now, she is torn between the love she feels for Eriol who is a million miles away from her and Touya, the guy who made her see that some things change for THE BETTER.**

* * *

><p>"To-mo-yo-chan!" Sonomi Daidouji greeted her daughter as she came in the living room. Tomoyo gave her a disgruntled look and sighed.<p>

"Tadaima, Okaasan," she said.

Sonomi smiled even more. "Okairinasai. Would you like me to help you change?"

"That won't be necessary, Okaasan. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tomoyo bowed down and made her way to the grand staircase.

"Oh, don't be late on your first date with Kinomoto-kun, okay?"

Tomoyo stopped on her tracks. She slowly turned to face her mother. "For the last time, it's not a DATE!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Honey," the Daidouji Matriarch said with a wide smile.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and left. Really, her mother is making such a big deal out of this. She was only invited to watch a rock band play. She's not hooking up with anyone and especially not Kinomoto Touya. Sure, he's nice and handsome but, please... He's seen her since she was in diapers! It's not proper! Thinking about it reminds her of INCEST. And that's way freaky.

So why is she having a hard time in picking the right outfit for the occasion? She sighed and tried to calm herself. It's not a date, she thought to herself. She ended up picking her black mini-skirt and violet turtle neck sweater. She chose simple heels and added a small touch of make-up on her face. There, she thought. This will do fine. She got out her purse from her closet and walked casually out her room, down the staircase, through the living room and out the door. She just waved to her mother as she passed through the living room. Her mother smiled and said, "Have a good time!"

The chauffeur drove her to the mall and in fifteen minutes, they arrived. She passed by a few shops (killing time since she doesn't want to be THAT early) and then finally walked inside The Cat's Eye Cafe. A woman smiled at her. "How many people, my lady?" she asked.

"Uhm... It's only me," she said.

"Daidouji-san!" it was Touya's voice from behind her.

She looked at him and said, "K-kinomoto-kun."

He smiled at her and then at the lady. "I reserved a seat for her by the stage," he said. The lady nodded and led her to the table. Tomoyo thanked the lady and sat down. About three minutes later, Touya showed up. "Thanks. For showing up," he said.

Tomoyo gave a small smile. "Thanks. For inviting me," she replied.

Touya looked around and she did as well. The place was already full of people. Touya pointed to a table on her left. "Sakura and the others are there," he said and gave a small wave. Tomoyo looked but didn't say anything. Touya smiled at her. "Hope you enjoy the show."

"Touya," Yukito said as he ran to them. "Show's about to start. Better help us or else we won't get anywhere."

Touya nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right there," then to Tomoyo, "I'll be back later." Then he ran to the stage and helped out.

Tomoyo tried to distract herself by concentrating on the menu. She didn't want to look at the other table since every one's there. But she could feel their eyes on her from time to time. When the waiter came, she ordered a mocha frappe and a plate of fettuccini. It's a good thing she loved Italian food. When the waiter left, another table became visible. She looked up to see Syaoran and Takashi, smiles on their faces. They utterly bumped their table with hers.

"W-what are you guys doing?" she asked, half with bewilderment, half with delight.

The two boys chuckled. "Mind if we all sit with you?" Takashi asked.

"You looked lonely. We wanted to know if we could all sit together," Syaoran looked hopefully at her.

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle. The other girls walked towards them, sheepish smiles on their faces. Tomoyo smiled at them.

"How are you, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she smiled back.

"To be honest, I've been lonely," Tomoyo said and chuckled. "Sorry."

Chiharu hugged her, tears in her eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?" she asked.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "I should be the one to ask you forgiveness. I'm sorry, Chiharu-chan."

Naoko whooped with Rika and chanted, "Let's partay! Let's partay! Oh yeah! Uh huh!"

The others laughed. "You guys better sit down. The show's starting," Tomoyo said.

Sakura sat beside her and giggled like best friends again. Right at that moment, Eriol was definitely at the back of her mind as she conversed with the others. She never knew it was that easy to have fun without Eriol. "Can you believe that Oniichan's in a band?" Sakura said.

Rika laughed. "I wonder if they're good," she said.

The others shrugged. Syaoran and Takashi exchanged looks to Tomoyo's utter confusion. A few moments later, Touya's voice was heard from the stage. "I'm glad to see that my sister has made up with her best friend. Sakura," he gave her a warning look. "Be nice to her alright?" Sakura giggled.

"You've got it bad Oniichan!" she yelled.

Touya just smiled and then looked at Tomoyo. "I'll talk to YOU later, Daidouji-san," he winked and every one in the cafe made a round of "yihees" as Tomoyo's face turned bright red.

What is he thinking? she thought.

"Hey, uhm, Takashi and Syaoran do you mind coming up here now?" Yukito said over the phone, an unusually annoyed look on his face.

Takashi and Syaoran guffawed at the stunned faces of their girl friends. "Yep, we're in the band too," Syaoran said.

"You sneaks," Chiharu said, trying to hide a smile.

"Break a leg, then," Sakura said giving Syaoran a kiss on his cheek and Syaoran turned red.

They both climbed the stage as the audience clapped their hands. Syaoran took the other electric guitar and Takashi sat behind the drum set. Touya was at the center, a guitar slung on his shoulder. Another guy they didn't know was carrying the bass guitar.

Takashi gave his one, two, three cue and they started playing.

"Tsukishiro-san's awesome!" Rika whispered as Yukito played the chords flawlessly.

"They sound good," Sakura said, surprised.

"Touya's... the singer?" Tomoyo said, her mouth hanging open.

(Note: I recommend listening to "Cross My Heart" while reading the next part)

_Namida sae mo denai kanashimi ga kono yo ni aru_

_Fukaku hateshinai yami ni kakomarete-iru you na_

(In this world there's sadness so profound you can't even cry

Like you're being surrounded by a deep, endless darkness...)

"He's my brother and I never knew he can sing," Sakura smiled wryly.

_Ikidomari no gake de zetsubou wo sukutta no wa_

_Sou sa ore wo yobu omae itooshii sono koe sa_

_Hitotsu ni narou futatsu no juujika ga_

_Kasanaru you ni dakishime atte_

(Yes, it was your sweet voice calling my name

That saved me from despair when I stood at the cliff's edge.

Let's become one, holding each other so that

The two crosses we bear become one.)

"You know the song?" Naoko asked them.

"I've heard this before. I think it's Cross My Heart," Chiharu answered.

"I don't believe this..." Sakura said, her sweat dropping.

"S-sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo stared at her sweating best friend.

_Mekuru meku hikari ga kakenukeru_

_Yubisaki ni karada ni tamashii ni_

_Mezame-yuku yoake ni futari tsutsumare_

_Tada chikau no sa_

_Just wanna be with you forever aishite'ru_

_Unmei wa futari wo tamasu kedo_

_Kono mune ni te wo ate juuji wo kiru sa_

_Hanarenai Cross my heart_

(An astonishing light runs through

My fingers, my body, my soul...

The awakening dawn wraps around both of us,

And I vow:

Just I wanna be with you forever. I love you.

Fate tests us, but

I'll put my hand to my chest & make the sign of the cross

We won't be separated: Cross my heart)

Syaoran plucked his guitar strings impressively and Sakura swooned. "So cute! Syaoran-kun! You're so cool!"

"Kinomoto-kun's got talent," Chiharu said.

"He sure does," Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. But then, she noticed Touya's eyes on her and she blushed and looked away. The next time she looked at him, he was already looking elsewhere. Phew, it might have been my imagination.

_Kono inochi wo kakete mamoritai ai ni deai_

_Yatto samishisa ni mamire ikite kita wake wo shiru_

(I've found a love that I would risk my life to keep.

I finally know why I had to live a life tainted with loneliness)

"Hey, did you notice that Kinomoto-kun's been staring at Tomoyo-chan almost throughout the song?" Naoko said giggling.

"You noticed too?" Chiharu said with a grin.

Tomoyo turned red yet again. "H-he has?"

The others continued to giggle at how cute it was.

_Inoru mitai ni sotto idakiatte_

_Omae no naka ni nokosou ai wo_

_Tomedonaku itoshisa fuki ageru_

_Manazashi ni suhada ni nukumori ni_

_Nagareyuku jikan ga tomareba ii to_

_Tada sasayaite_

_Just wanna be with you forever kanjite'ru_

_Konna ni mo dareka wo taisetsu ni_

_Omoetara shindemo kui wa nai darou_

_Hanasanai Cross my heart_

(Holding each other gently, as if in prayer...

I'll leave my love behind within you.

My love pours forth endlessly

For your eyes, for your skin, for your warmth.

Just whisper

That you wish the passing time would stop.

Just wanna be with you forever. I feel you.

If you can love someone so much,

There's nothing to regret, even if you die.

I won't let you go: Cross my heart.)

Yukito made another solo and Syaoran followed. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled with delight.

"Tsukishiro-kun! You're hot!" Rika yelled with her.

Tomoyo just turned even redder as Touya directed the next lyrics to her and only her. But Tomoyo found that she couldn't look away. Touya held her stare the rest of the song.

_Hitotsu ni narou futatsu no juujika ga_

_Kasanaru you ni futari no subete_

_Mekuru meku hikari ga kakenukeru_

_Yubisaki ni karada ni tamashii ni_

_Mezame-yuku yoake ni futari tsutsumare_

_Tada chikau no sa_

_Just wanna be with you forever aishite'ru_

_Unmei wa futari wo tamasu kedo_

_Kono mune ni te wo ate juuji wo kiru sa_

_Hanarenai Cross my heart_

(An astonishing light runs through

My fingers, my body, my soul...

The awakening dawn wraps around both of us,

And I vow:

Just wanna be with you forever. I love you.

Fate tests us, but

I'll put my hand to my chest and make the sign of the cross

We won't be separated: Cross my heart.)

As the last notes faded away, another song began. Yukito and Takashi led the band to a new song. Touya was grinning because of Tomoyo's facial expressions. His stares seemed to have taken an effect on her. Good, he thought. Winning her over might be easy after all.

(Note: Listen to "One")

_Kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress_

_Ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness_

_Ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness_

_Kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai_

(Become a wind, unfathomable distress.

I'll hold back your loneliness.

The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness.

Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you.)

"I love this song!" Sakura squealed.

"The title's "One" by Daybreak, right?" Rika asked.

"I wish he'd stop staring," Tomoyo frowned.

Sakura smiled at her. "He seems to have taken an interest in you," she explained.

"That's crazy! I mean, I have a boyfriend," Tomoyo said.

Sakura shrugged. "You tell him that," she said with a teasing smile.

_Sabita kioku no soto de_

_Omae ga yonda ki ga suru yo_

_Maru de saibou made ga motomeau you ni_

_Sabishisa wo nuida futatsu no tamashii_

_Dakiatte hitotsu ni tokeau toki_

_Kodoku kara ai ga umareru_

_Hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress_

_Moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness_

_Ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless_

_REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru_

(Deep within my rusted memories,

I feel like you cried out to me,

Just as if our very cells yearn for each other.

When two souls that have shed their loneliness

Embrace and melt into one,

From out of loneliness, love is born.

Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way.

I want to burn the darkness of the past.

Our hearts are, yes, endless.

A real miracle is right here with us.)

"Hey, who's the bassist?" Naoko asked with interest.

"Dunno... Maybe some guy they met in college," Chiharu said.

"He's cute," Rika smiled at Naoko.

"Maybe it's time you get a boyfriend," Sakura said.

"Maybe you're right," Naoko grinned. The guy had black hair and serious looking eyes. He fit Naoko's type of guy, indeed.

_Moshimo hanareta naraba_

_Nukegaru dake ni naru darou_

_Hane wo zenbu mogareta hakuchou no you ni_

(If by chance we're ever separated,

I'll probably be a mere shell of who I was,

Like a swan whose wings have completely floundered.)

"That's it," Naoko began. "I want him."

The other girls giggled.

_Kanashimi mo mukidashi de misete ii_

_Kuchibiru de itami mo iyashite yaru_

_Sono mune ni bara ga saku made_

_Kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress_

_Ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness_

_Ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness_

_Kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai_

(It's OK to show you can bare your loneliness,

Healing the pain with your lips

Until a rose blooms in your heart.

Become a wind, unfathomable distress.

I'll hold back your loneliness.

The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness.

Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you.)

"Hey," Tomoyo said standing up. "Do you mind if I go to the ladies' room for a minute?"

"Sure, sure. But, don't be long," Sakura said.

She rushed out of the cafe. She couldn't take any more of Touya's stares. She had to calm herself for a minute. Her heart's been beating like crazy. What in the world is Touya doing, damn it!

_Sabishisa to tomo ni umareta tamashii_

_Meguriai hitotsu ni tokeau toki_

_Eien ga nagare hajimeru_

(When souls that were born along with loneliness

Are brought together by fate, and melt into one,

Eternity begins to flow.)

Touya frowned when he saw that Tomoyo was gone. Where in the world did she go? he thought to himself. Shouldn't have overdone the staring.

_Hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress_

_Moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness_

_Ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless_

_REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru_

(Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way.

I want to burn the darkness of the past.

Our hearts are, yes, endless.

A real miracle is right here with us.)

"Kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress!" Sakura and the others sang along. "Ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness!"

_Ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness_

_Kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai_

(Become a wind, unfathomable distress.

I'll hold back your loneliness.

The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness.

Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you.)

The song ended after another instrumental. The audience applauded and cheered for the band as they bowed down. "Thank you! It's been a wonderful experience performing for you guys. We'll see you next time," Touya said and he ran down the stage towards the girls. The other boys walked towards them, smiles on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked Syaoran hugging him.

Syaoran laughed. "We wanted to surprise you," he said.

"You were great," Rika smiled boldly at Yukito who smiled back.

"Thanks, Sasaki-chan. And by the way, you look beautiful," he said with a suave tone (you rarely get those! *author swoons herself since she's a Yukito fan*).

Naoko smiled at the bassist. He smiled back and extended his hand. "I'm Ryo," he said.

"Naoko," she said, shaking his hand.

"Takashi, you moron!" Chiharu said, pinching him.

"This is what I get for performing for you?" he said with disappointment.

Chiharu smiled at him. "No... This is what you get," and she kissed his cheek. Takashi swooned.

"Oy, oy... Where the heck did Daidouji go?" Touya asked looking annoyed.

"She said she wanted to go to the ladies' room," Sakura said as she realized that Tomoyo still hasn't come back.

"I'll go look for her," Touya said and ran to the exit. He smiled when he saw that Tomoyo was just outside the cafe.

"Ehem..."

Tomoyo looked at him, surprised. "O-oh... Kinomoto-kun. What are you doing here?"

"The song ended. We come back next Friday," he said, still smiling. "What are YOU doing here?"

Tomoyo tried to sound casual. "Uh, something just caught my eye," she said.

Touya smiled even more, intoxicating her. "Me too..."

Tomoyo gasped at what he said. "K-kinomoto Touya... You're flirting shamelessly... With a girl in a serious relationship," she tried to scold him.

Touya shrugged. "True... But the girl's not married. I can flirt with her all I want," he said.

Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "You're hopeless..."

Touya chuckled. "Come on, Daidouji-san... Let's go back inside. I'm hungry like a wolf."

When they came back inside, a sort of celebration had already begun. There were couples everywhere and Touya took a place beside her, making her even more nervous and aware of him.

"Oniichan, good to see you back AND with Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said teasingly.

"In all fairness, you guys look good together," Rika said.

"AND... they have the same talent in singing," Yukito added.

"Y-you guys are mistaken. I'm in a relationship, remember?" Tomoyo said.

"Sure, sure..." Syaoran said.

"But, we still look good together," Touya said with a triumphant grin.

"THAT doesn't matter," Tomoyo began. "What matters is that the people involved are madly in love with each other. Despite of the distance, despite of everything, they'll definitely make it through. That's love."

"I know," Touya said, his eyes piercing into her soul. "So what makes you think that I'm not in love with you?"

Tomoyo couldn't answer to that. Thank God, a strangely dressed woman came between them. "Would you like me to tell your fortune?" she asked Tomoyo.

"W-what? I... I don't really believe in that. Sorry," Tomoyo said.

"Oh, give it a shot, Tomoyo-chan. What's there to lose right?" Sakura and the others chirped in.

"Oh, alright," she said and gave the woman her hand.

For a few seconds, the woman scanned her hand with a finger trailing the lines on her palm. "Hmmm..." she began. "I see a long life... Full of joy and success... But I can also see some fair struggling at present. My dear, you seem to be terribly confused of your feelings. But not to worry," she said and patted her hand. "You'll come into a decision in time. I'm pretty sure you'll make it right in the end. You'll be happy with this man."

Tomoyo stared, wide-eyed at the woman. The others were quiet and stared as well. Touya scratched his head and then smiled sheepishly at the woman. "Uhm, here" he gave her some money. "That was a wonderful fortune. Thank you," he said.

The woman shook her head. "This one's for free. It was a delight to read your palm. I wish you good luck," and she left.

Tomoyo couldn't concentrate on anything after the fortune telling. She barely listened to anything anyone said. What the hell did she mean? she asked herself. Touya noticed, of course, and he devoted his attention to her. He watched her the whole evening. Every one smiled inwardly at the two people. They rarely saw Touya like that. He was, indeed, bewitched by Tomoyo's charm. And they silently wished that he'll earn Tomoyo's love even if it meant Hiiragizawa would lose Tomoyo. Although Eriol was a nice guy and all, Touya deserved happiness as much as he. And they believe that Touya deserved Tomoyo far better than Eriol did. A bit biased, yes, but they couldn't help it. Touya's efforts of trying to get Tomoyo notice him is very touching.

Let's see what happens, they all thought to themselves.

Meanwhile...

"Eriol, you done with Mr. Kings's report?" Eriol's college mate, Carl asked.

"Almost. He's a demon. A real slave driver," Eriol said with a small sigh.

"Hey, I saw you the other night with Madison at Jay's (a small bar; not real). So... Are you replacing that Tomoyo of yours?" he asked with a grin.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "She's my lab partner. We were discussing about our project," he explained.

"She's hot, dude," Carl said.

"And so is Tomoyo," Eriol retorted.

"I bet Madison has some sort of hidden desire for you. Come on, dude... Half the girls' population of Oxford University has got it bad for you. Date some of them, at least," Carl proposed with exasperation.

"I love Tomoyo. She's the only girl I could ever love," Eriol said and the subject was closed. He tried to hide a blush as he remembered what happened the other night.

FLASHBACK:

"Thanks for taking me home," a girl with short orange hair smiled at him.

"No, it's alright. It's late. I can't possibly let you go home alone," Eriol smiled back.

The girl reached out to caress his cheek. He stiffened. "You're so sweet," she said.

He gently took her hand away from his face. "Maddy, I have a girl friend," he said seriously.

Madison sighed. "I know. But she's a million miles away. You need to have fun."

"I am having fun. I'm living my dream. It's enough for me. Tomoyo's waiting for me at home. And when I come back, I'll marry her."

Madison glared at him. "You're mean." To Eriol's surprise she tiptoed and kissed him right on the lips. "That's punishment."

"Maddy..." he glared back at her, more in embarrassment than anger.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Eriol sighed. He could remember clearly when Tomoyo kissed him the way Madison did the other night. It was ages ago, that was the time when they first started dating. And now, he wanted to kick himself for thinking of Madison in the way he thinks about Tomoyo just because of a simple smack of the lips.

"This is insane..." he whispered to himself before continuing his report. "Think of TOMOYO. Not Madison..."

**-  
>From the Author :<strong> Well, things are getting more complicated between Tomoyo and Eriol. To be honest with you guys, this chapter is probably the most fun thing I've ever wrote... Well, except for Eriol's part. I hate it! Absolutely loathe it! I could kill myself sick because of it! Why oh why did I write that? *sobs hysterically*

Anyway, thanks for bearing with me this far. Hope you continue to read the next chapters when I've published them. I haven't started on the next chapter. I'll do it soon as I get home. I'm hanging out with some old friends today... Take care you guys and have an awesome week

***Trivia***

Tomoyo's english name is actually MADISON TAYLOR... I sort of used it coz I couldn't think of any other name. *sighs*


End file.
